


Act Natural

by Anonymous



Series: Agere Omens [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Aziraphale (Good Omens), Age Play Little Crowley (Good Omens), Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mischief, Non-Sexual Age Play, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aziraphale gets a package in the mail that Crowley doesn't want him to have.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Agere Omens [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	Act Natural

Aziraphale cannot resist the opportunity to obtain new books. That is a trait he may very well possess eternally. Unlike his classification, there is probably no power to turn him off to them.

The bookshop is closed. It has been for the last three days. 'Closed for Renovations' reads the sign against the door's window out front, replacing an older page that had displayed the mind-numbing explanation of the hours of operation. There have been some minor renovations, so it's not technically a lie. But there has been no contractors or builders. It's all been done with miracles, and it's all been done for himself and Crowley so they can acclimate to their new lifestyle as comfortably and privately as possible.

However, the bookshop is technically their dwelling, so they can't be completely cut off from the world. Especially not since Aziraphale is eager to get his hands on his order. After some pacing, he recalls the new sign, then worries that the mail carrier may not deliver the new book because of it. But it needs to stay up. Caregivers have become too curious of Crowley. It seems the further Crowley regresses to his original state, the more attention is drawn.

"Hmm." He scratches his chin in thought. The website guaranteed same-day delivery, and he felt it absolutely crucial to have it as soon as possible. What was also shocking was that he purchased a book that was not a first edition; rather it was the sixty-fifth. This was one of the few books that he wanted, probably needed, to have the most recent information inside. (Though it would be interesting to flip through the very first ones for fun.)

Crowley hasn't ignored the repetitive trips to the door. 

He's found a home on the floors of the bookshop, a cushion underneath him with its juvenile patterns hidden in a burgundy pillowcase with glittery tassels. Sometimes he fights his youthful needs and desires, but more often he doesn't realize that some of the habits and interests he's indulged further him along. Mainly being carried around and trying to make a straight liquid diet work out.

From his vantage point he alternates between drawing in a sketchbook with colored pencils and rolling the Bentley over the plush blankets surrounding him and spread out on the carpet...well, a miniature version of the car. Maybe a shrunk down version? Aziraphale hasn't seen the Bentley recently, and wonders if Crowley just shrank it so he could keep tabs on it. The demon babies it as if it were the real deal.

"Angel, I've drawn you something." Crowley announces, hoping to pull him away from the window.

"Why thank you, dear." Aziraphale responds, though his gaze is still glued outdoors.

"Do you like it?" He asks, arching a brow at his angel and giving the ripped out page a shake.

"It's absolutely lovely."

Crowley purses his lips and pouts with a grunt. "Angel, you don't even know what I've drawn! How can you say that? I do not fear a proper critique--"

"Every piece you've drawn today is a masterpiece, my dear." It is the truth, but Crowley's plan to get his attention has seemingly failed. He sets down the picture and huffs, finding it faster to get on his knees and crawl towards him before eventually standing up. It's a lot more stable, too, he's discovered. He hasn't told Aziraphale about his unsteady walk yet. His angel hasn't asked either. He just finds it cute that his demon is crawling about and sliding down stairs on his bum.

Aziraphale startles at the touch, but immediately relaxes when he realizes its Crowley's hands on his shoulders. Using his angel to help with his balance, he rests his head on Aziraphale's shoulder and continues to put on the cutest pout he can.

"I'm sorry, dear boy. I'm expecting a book."

"Oh? Another treasury of fairy tales?" He half teases, though he adores being read to. He would just rarely admit it.

"No, not this time. We still haven't finished the last one. It's a guide."

"A guide? Angel, we have the internet..." The internet knows everything, he's quite sure.

"Yes, but I'd love having it handy." Crowley holds out his phone. "Oh, you know what I mean, dear. Smart phones are nice, I'm sure, but--"

"You love your silly books." Crowley leans against his back, and Aziraphale gently pats his demon's hands.

"Oh, come here, you. Let me give you a hug, you silly little serpent." He turns and sweeps Crowley off his feet for a cuddle, getting snakey giggles and a kiss on the cheek in return. "Why don't you show me your drawing now?"

Crowley brightens, being set on the ground. Aziraphale watches him zip across the floor on hands and knees, approaching him when he holds the drawing up high. "What a lovely picture of us. Is that a crepe?"

"Yeeesss." Aziraphale can pick out all the special details he includes in his drawings. Crowley's artwork seems to consist of starry skies or pictures of himself and Aziraphale. When he draws their likenesses, he makes it a point to always draw Aziraphale with a book or a favorite food. Today he's drawn them at a little food cart with crepes in bright red paper cones. There are also simple ducks, scribbly green grass, and a blue circle to act as a pond.

"Five masterpieces in one day. Leonardo would have loved to have your energy."

Crowley feels fuzzy whenever he's praised, and it's hard to hide his feelings now. Especially the four-letter-word ones.

"I'll be right back, I'll add your beautiful picture to the refrigerator with the others." The angel wanders away with the drawing, and as fate would have it, at the exact time his package arrives.

Crowley hears footsteps outside, and crawls over to the door curiously. He knows these footsteps, and how this person clears their throat. It's the mail carrier.

How delightful!

When the book is pushed through the metal rimmed slot, Crowley growls and tries to push it back for a moment. Thankfully Aziraphale's heightened senses urge him back to stop his little demon's antics.

"Crowley, no-no! Let him push it through!" Aziraphale takes Crowley's arms, and the book falls through and lands in the snake demon's lap. "I see now why the mailman has been having difficulty getting letters to us." He chuckled. Crowley was probably more annoying than any dog that the letter carrier had to deal with. Crowley figured it best not to tell Aziraphale that sometimes dog treats were pushed into the slot too. Or that he tried one. Definitely not very tasty.

"This feels like a bible, not a guide." Crowley snerks once he's freed, holding the wrapped book up.

"It's a very thorough guide, according to the reviews." Aziraphale reaches for it, but Crowley shoos his hand away. "Crowley..." He lowers his voice a little.

"I want to open it." He's already tugging at the cardboard tear strip. The box opens like a book itself once it's removed, and the pale green- and canary yellow-striped glossy cover with dark blue lettering is revealed.

"Ah, good! Now, let me just-" Crowley hugs the book to his chest and lunges forward on all fours, er, three of four limbs, and crawls back to the door. "Crowley!" Aziraphale sputters.

"No!" He hisses, trying to shove the book back through the slot. The metal plate that covers the hole only moves in one direction, fortunately for Aziraphale, so Crowley's attempts to discard the book to the outdoors are foiled easily. (Later he would be mad at himself for not having realized he could have miracled it back to the warehouse and refunded Aziraphale's card.)

The demon yelps as he's scooped up from the floor, but crosses both arms over the book and holds it tightly to his torso.

Aziraphale knows Crowley needs to be naughty and mischievous, but this book is important to him. Still, he has the strength and experience to handle this. Crowley's playful theft of other books and objects has happened a few times already. 

He plants quick, soft kisses all over Crowley's face after sitting on the couch with him, getting giggles from the squirming demon in return. To free the book, Aziraphale's fingers go for all of Crowley's weak points: his belly, underarms, and neck. It's funny how Crowley never seems to see this coming. Or maybe he does, and lets it happen on purpose.

Crowley now squeals on top of squirming, trying his hardest to endure the tickling. Once he releases the book in an attempt to push his angel's hands aside, Aziraphale grabs it as the little catches his breath. "Nghh..."

"Oh, that was fun." Aziraphale smiles, though Crowley is no longer sharing in his joy. "Dear, you can look at it with me, if you'd like. Please don't worry, it's just a book to help me care for you better. You've regressed a lot in only over a week and-"

Crowley's lip quivers, and he sits up and holds his lower abdomen, turning pink in the face.

"Dear, are you okay? Did I tickle you too roughly? Do you need--"

"Don't feel good." Crowley speaks over him.

Aziraphale places the book aside and cuddles Crowley closer. "Ohh, tell me where it doesn't feel good." He coos.

"Here." Crowley gestures to his gut, looking at Aziraphale with big glassy eyes.

"Well, I think that's because it's time for lunch." Though Aziraphale has delicious food on his mind after books, Crowley's new tummy troubles _have_ been fixed with a meal most times. "Do you want to eat, or shall I just give you your bottle?"

Crowley prefers bottles. They're ready quickly and are fast to finish. But today, he goes for the other option. Milk, even mixed with something to vary the flavor, seems to make him extremely drowsy. And a drowsy demon means Aziraphale will put him down for a nap, then read the new book while he sleeps. "Apples."

"Just apples? I think you need a little more than that."

"Apples, then milk?" He tests.

"How about apples with peanut butter and raisins?" Nope, Crowley's disgust is clear as day. 

"Peanut butter and chocolate chips?" The alteration is approved. Crowley would much rather have his grapes fresh. "I'll cut up some carrot sticks too. And then some milk."

Crowley lets out an uncharacteristic coo when Aziraphale gives him a big kiss on the cheek (a cute sound that will probably become normal in time), then leaves him on the couch. "Sit tight, it won't take long!"

Perfect. Crowley watches his angel disappear into the back, then swipes the book from the table and crawls off with it. It's not bad if the book stays in the shop, he figures. He doesn't want to move it too far away though. He just wants a place to hide it long enough so that later he can find a more permanent hiding spot in the shop while Aziraphale is doing inventory or preparing supper.

Disorganization and the new stress of being Crowley's caregiver has given Aziraphale's bookshop a touch of disorder, which the little demon is currently grateful for. Crowley still doesn't have any new toys, but there are a lot of storybooks and blankets all over the place as well as his art supplies. (Their first trip to the toy shop was not very fruitful.) He considers hiding the guide with his growing book collection, but it sticks out too much among young adult paperbacks and thin children's hardcover storybooks.

However...there's a stack of non-first editions that Aziraphale has ignored for the last few days on top of a short bookshelf. It looks right at home with them. So Crowley lifts half of the books up, places the caregiver guide on top, then sandwiches it with the rest, making sure the spine is facing the wall.

After that, he gathers his colored pencils up and pushes them into the cardboard box they belong in. He puts his sketchbook with the small collection of children's books they've set aside, then smoothes out all the wrinkles of his rainbow quilt.

His timing is perfect: Aziraphale walks into the room with a plate of apple slices, carrot sticks, and a bottle, smiling at Crowley. "You cleaned up? What a thoughtful little dear you are." He smiles. His demon doesn't like being called good and nice, but there are hundreds of other words to get his love across.

"Was nothing." Crowley plays it off. He sits on the couch with his angel and starts to snack, starting out well with playing the fool. Aziraphale hasn't noticed yet; when your darling little demon is happily scarfing down food you've prepared, it warms your heart. He can't help but watch.

"You must've been very hungry."

Oops. He is a little, but he doesn't normally chow down, so to speak. He groans softly; he's supposed to be acting calm and collected, not suspicious.

Aziraphale looks to the end table, and Crowley panics.

"Angeeeeel!" He whines, pulling attention back to him.

"Yes dear?"

"Uh." Got to think fast. "These are the most delicious apple slices you've ever prepared."

"Why thank you, Crowley. It's only the second time I've done this, though. And it's not that difficult."

"Well, no human could do it the human way as well as you did."

"You flatter me, love." He smiles, then turns away again.

"ANGEL!" Crowley yelps.

"What? Crowley, what's--"

A slice of apple is pressed to Aziraphale's lips. "Eat."

"Oh, why thank you, dear."

There is probably an entire chapter in the book on this sort of behavior. But Aziraphale is pretty sure, even without the guide, that Crowley is needy for his attention, or distracting him. There's a good chance that it's both, too.

"Little dear, did you have an accident?"

Crowley turns red instantly and tries to speak, but can only sputter and spit out sounds of shock and disgust. "N-no!" He manages. "I am perfectly fine!"

Aziraphale enjoys a chuckle, finishing the other bite. "Just making sure. You're quite jumpy and excitable right now." He caresses' Crowley's cheek and plants a kiss on the demon's forehead, and then the tip of his nose. "I won't be mad, so long as you're truthful."

"I did not wet myself!" He hisses.

"Then what's got you in a tizzy, love?" He asks sweetly. "Were you looking for a storybook? I see that you were rummaging through the stack over there."

Crowley swallows, watching the guidebook slip out from under the stack without the others toppling over, then float to Aziraphale.

"Was just...putting things away. Remember? I put all my things away."

"You did, that was very sweet of you. _But why do you not want me to have this book?_ "

Caught red-handed. Aziraphale's senses really are good. Especially good when someone is messing with his books. "It's for babies!"

"Not quite, dear. It's for littles. I am rusty, dear. I could use a refresher. When I was in heaven, before the war, I was a caregiver of a few sweet little angels. But then we were blessed, and the littles didn't need much supervision or help anymore. They worried demons would come for them... Of course you know that, you were...you're a little yourself." Aziraphale felt awful, hugging Crowley closer while setting the book on the couch.

"I was happy to not be one anymore! It's a hinderance!"

"You shouldn't think that way." Aziraphale kisses the side of his head, wrapping his arms around Crowley and pulling him into his lap. "I am so happy to be your caregiver. And I certainly don't plan to follow this guide to the sea."

"T."

"Right. This is a book for humans, and not everything will apply to us. But there may be times when it could be helpful. You've not been affected by your classification just as long as I haven't. We should be allowed to prepare as much as possible, being thrust into this situation without much warning."

"I don't wanna be little." Crowley tries to keep himself together, though his voice breaks right away. "I don't want you to have to fuss over me all the time. I don't like being hungry, and I certainly don't like the pain part."

He hated that his demon body was doing some human things, he hated that his balance was worse than ever before, he hated that things he loved were now unpleasant or uninteresting, and he hated--

"I love to hold you like this." Aziraphale whispers, hugging his demon tight. "And I love to cook and bake for you too, even if it's just heating up a glass of warm milk for you. I love to buy things that make you happy, and I love to carry you around the shop."

Crowley tries to argue. He raises a finger, then lowers it. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Admittedly, he loves these things too. His angel is warm and comforting. He bakes the best homemade desserts, even if he makes too much for just the two of them. He's thoughtful. And he loves him. If he says he hates these things, Aziraphale will see right through his lies, or it'll hurt his feelings. "I'm still feeling smaller, angel."

"This book might be able to help us prepare, my love. It will be normal for you to feel small. Do you not remember being small in the past? I'm sure you had lots of caregivers to help you." Crowley bites his lower lip, lying heavier against Aziraphale. "Do you remember?"

Crowley shakes his head. "I just want you, angel. So long as you don't pretend to be something you're not."

"Well, I can't help being a caregiver."

"That's not what I mean. You said it yourself, not everything in that book will apply to us. So long as you don't force it, I suppose I won't mess with your silly book."

"Please tell me if I overstep." Aziraphale implores, feeling relief when Crowley nods.

Thousands of years later, their arrangement has been updated.

Aziraphale is Crowley's caregiver. Crowley is Aziraphale's little. They will co-exist together. Aziraphale will protect and love his demon, and Crowley will keep an open mind and do his best to adjust to and accept his new role. And he can still protect his angel. He hopes he'll be able to, at least.

Tonight, Crowley will curl up in Aziraphale's lap with his bottle, and try his best not to concern himself with the caregiver guidebook. Aziraphale is eager to crack open the book, but right now his little dear is falling into a sleepy, hazy, adorable state thanks to a serving of warm milk. The angel will put the demon to bed, then sit beside him to read.

The angel will read. The demon will sleep.

And a curious being will watch from afar, through back channels that exist, but also don't exist depending on who you speak to. They will soon realize that maybe they might have been hit by a bit of a spell's powerful aftermath, but not just yet.

They will soon remember something they had hoped to forget.


End file.
